Devices within a near field communication network should be able to search for each other's ability information. In order to search for the devices and supported service ability information, search protocols in a layer equal to or higher than a third layer of OSI seven layers have been used in the prior art. As an example, a service search process in Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH or the like, corresponding to a near field communication method will be described below.
In order to search for a service according to a protocol in Wi-Fi or BLUETOOTH, two or more devices should be first connected with each other and configure a network. For example, the network can be configured by directly connecting a smart phone and another smart phone, a notebook and a mouse, a tablet PC and a printer or the like, or can be configured by connecting one device with one or more devices adjacent to the one device, such as a digital camera, an MP3 player, a game machine, a TV and the like.
Accordingly, when a user desires to search for a service by using a device which has not participated in the network, the device should participate in the already configured network or configure a new network with other devices. To this end, the user device should necessarily perform a series of processes of searching for already configured networks and participating in the configured network. In addition, considering the case of Wi-Fi Basic Service Set (BSS), it is necessary for the user device to participate in the network through a connection with an Access Point (AP).